Heroes Over Flowers
by x6y2
Summary: [Hana Yori Dango AU] Arthur Kirkland is a commoner attending the prestigious World Academy W, ruled by the resident clique: the Allied Four. His low-key life will take a new direction, however, when Arthur catches the attention of Alfred F. Jones, the cocky resident prince and leader of the A4. USUK, Gakuen Hetalia, Human AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a Hana Yori Dango AU. Main pairing is USUK, with possible side pairings. It will follow the drama closely at first, but there will be other events, and the ending will be different, since I never finished watching the show. It may be unrealistic at some points (flying mint bunny), but think anime logic. When has anime ever been realistic?

Alistair is Scotland, Rhys is Wales, Aileen is Ireland, and Patrick is Northern Ireland.

Please pardon ooc and other things. This is written for fun, and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do.

Not British, but I might include some terms at times if I remember them.

 **Disclaimer:** No own Hetalia. No own cover pic. Both belong to their wonderful creator.

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

High spires, ornately planted trees, and a formidable building.

World Academy W. An institution for the elite and rich, all children of internationally important figures.

In other words, Arthur Kirkland's worst nightmare.

He adjusts his school bag as he continues to walk to the gate, occasionally eyeing a passing student warily. Ever since Arthur started at this school, almost every single student here has managed to make him more self-conscious.

Every single person is either showing off...their very expensive watch, their very expensive purse, or their very expensive shoes. Some of the more narcissistic ones don't even wear the designated uniform, opting for their own outfit instead.

Arthur doesn't practice any of that nonsense, nor could he care less about his schoolmates' ideas of fashion and prestige.

He's the commoner at this school after all, accepted for his exceptional marks (top of class, of course), the apparently influential position his father held, and his brother Alistair's rapidly rising in the ranks.

"KYAAAAAHHHH!"

The deafening scream of boys and girls alike causes Arthur to cover his ears with his hands, shuddering a little with revulsion as he groans to himself.

"Blimey..." He's still not used to this spectacle, but unfortunately, he would have to get accustomed to this, because…

"Hello, World Academy! The hero is...here to SAVE THE DAY!" The annoying voice continues to laugh obnoxiously, and Arthur rolls his eyes before giving Alfred F. Jones a glance. Yes, it's him. The blond hair, glasses, egocentric attitude.

Every single day. _Every_ single day, he enters like this, always rousing up a crowd to cheer him on like a king. Can he not live without attention? It certainly seems like that, given how he behaves in general.

Alfred always wears that brown bomber jacket over his uniform, surprisingly rule-abiding for someone like him, since he practically _is_ the king of the school, being the leader of the A4, or the Allied Four.

Alfred F. Jones, Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braginsky, and Wang Yao. They're all heirs of the most influential companies in their countries, who fund and contribute the school, thus granting them immense power on how things happen in the World Academy.

They're _the_ populars of the populars, in simpler terms. They probably have more power than the administration of the school.

Arthur steps off to the side to clear off the path along with everyone else, silently observing all of them. There seems to be a military theme going on with the group recently, seeing as all of them are in a uniform of some sort. And there's especially something weird with the Braginsky bloke. Why does he wear a scarf all the time? Isn't he ever hot?

Arthur will never be able to understand their sort of people. He would much rather be attending another school anyway.

More shrieks are uttered when Francis Bonnefoy—the not too bad-looking one—blows some kisses at the crowd. Arthur watches, unimpressed, waiting for the parade procession to be over. He has no interest for flirtatious playboys.

But Francis Bonnefoy turns around, and their eyes suddenly make contact.

Arthur freezes suddenly, slightly startled. Why would a school idol, of all people, look at him? He should probably look away, since staring at someone like that would just bring trouble.

...But then the famed playboy _winks._ He _winks_ at Arthur.

Arthur feels his face burn slightly at the unprecedented gesture, stunned and confused. But he soon manages to school his expression back into one of cold indifference again, mainly due to the shrill screams. They help clear his mind this time, given how loud and shrieky they sound.

"Look over here! Look here!" Most of the crowd is screaming again, and Francis waves a few more times before actually turning around and leaving. He does not give Arthur another look.

"Francis Bonnefoy looked at me!" Some girl exclaims with happiness, to which Arthur sniffs disapprovingly. How self-centered. Francis Bonnefoy was looking at _him_ , not-

Stop that thought. The school's idol-chasing atmosphere must be getting to him.

Shaking his head profusely to no one in particular, Arthur resumes his walk into the school, prepared for yet another dull day with no one to talk to. As he expected, he has no friends, and only a few acquaintances at most.

At least the curriculum is highly educational. That is the only solace as to how uncomfortable he feels among his schoolmates.

Concentrated on his thoughts, Arthur accidentally bumps into someone on the way in. Arthur doesn't see who the person is, and he doesn't pay any particular attention to the angry protests. The slight pain of his arm only further ruins his mood.

(He doesn't notice how surrounding classmates gasped, or how a silence fell among the students nearby.)

"Look where you're going," he mutters before turning left to head to his locker, mind still consumed with frustration and confusion as to why Francis Bonnefoy seemed interested in him. He prefers being low-key in this school, and doesn't want to attract unneeded attention with the rich crowd.

Why is he thinking about this anyway? It isn't as if Arthur's _interested_ in an A4 member.

(Arthur still doesn't notice the dead silence, or how Alfred F. Jones adjusts his glasses, blue eyes lingering on Arthur with curiosity.)

* * *

"And what we want to know about the War of the Austrian Succession is that..." The sound of chalk on the blackboard stands out particularly in the room, maybe due to the fact that everyone is silent, nothing being whispered or muttered.

This particular teacher is a little too stern and fixated on lectures for Arthur's liking, but he still takes notes diligently, as he always does. The quiet atmosphere also helps him concentrate, since some of Arthur's classes are much worse, with people feverishly talking and disrespecting the teacher, who cannot do much about it.

This place may be a school for the rich, but that does not mean that all of them are polite with good manners. In fact, most are just spoiled heirs. Perhaps Arthur is being too harsh, but it's what he's seen in his few months here.

History is one of Arthur's favorite subjects, second to only English Literature. Learning about how the world came to be what it is today is particularly enthralling for him. It's better than Mathematics, which Arthur has a mixed attitude towards. He's decent, even advanced, but it just isn't his favorite thing to do.

Arthur would've loved to learn more about the current topic, but alas. Fate never goes his way.

" _It's a notice from the A4! Lovino Vargas! Lovino Vargas got a red notice!_ " Loud shouts drowns out the teacher's voice, and she stops speaking, looking rather miffed, but hapless. All the other students freeze, and then proceed to scramble to open the door, soon rushing out into the halls, eager to see the new victim.

Arthur curses inwardly, gripping his pencil unhappily. It's Lovino this time, huh? He barely knows the guy, but he's never happy whenever anyone gets a notice.

Why is the red notice be allowed anyway? This really is a world where people are judged by their power, isn't it?

"Um...Aren't we supposed to go?" A quiet voice draws Arthur's attention away from his inner thoughts, and he looks up to see...wait…

"Alfred F. Jones?" Arthur asks with bewilderment. The bomber jacket isn't there, and the boy is hugging a strange (alive?) bear, but the face is exactly the same. Blond hair, glasses...Why would he be-

"I'm Matthew Williams..." The boy, who bears an uncanny likeness to the leader of the A4, shakes his head, suddenly looking very sad as he strokes the bear's fur.

"Who-No, sorry. I made a mistake." Arthur represses the urge to ask "Who are you", since Matthew looks even more forlorn at the first word. It must've struck a nerve. Arthur files that as part of his "things not to do" list.

"It's fine. People always mistake the two of us." Another small smile that betrays no unhappiness. He must get this a lot, seeing how passive he is about it.

"Are you two...perhaps related in some way?" If they're not, it would almost be paranormal, with how alike they look. They have basically the same appearance, with only hair styles, clothing, and personality that differ.

"Yes. He's my twin brother. You probably haven't heard of me, but that's natural, since we have different surnames, and Alfred's very attention-grabbing." Matthew chuckles a little, and Arthur wonders how he could ever smile about that. Alfred seems just as difficult, if not more than how Arthur's brothers are.

Siblings are a beautiful thing indeed.

But...yes. Attention-grabbing. That is quite the understatement, since Arthur's impression of Alfred is of someone who yells proclamations of heroism spontaneously. Everywhere he goes, there's always his admirers. But it's mainly his playful attitude that annoys Arthur. A school is for learning, not forming cliques!

The differing last names of Alfred and Matthew are a little strange, but he doesn't find the need to ask. The appearance proves everything.

"Well then, let's go." Arthur would have to watch the ordeal though, no matter how he feels about it. Closing his notebook, he leaves it on the desk as he walks out into the hallway, followed by Matthew as they walk with the other students.

People are already crowding up the stairs, and Arthur squeezes through, wanting to get to a less occupied space. He doesn't like crowds.

Another thing Arthur despises that he should probably mention: red notices. The A4 hand them out erratically, sometimes a couple a day, or sometimes once over a few weeks. Those are delivered to people who have offended the A4 in some way, and their life is made hell for as long as the notice exists.

God knows how many people have left the school because of this. Red notices are a daily routine in the World Academy, and the most time they've stopped is just about a week.

In Lovino's case, his brother would probably be dragged down too. But that would be unlikely, since Feliciano has Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt to back him. Even the A4 hesitate when something has to do with the Beilschmidt brothers, since they and Honda Kiku are the other big clique in the school.

Arthur heads down the stairs, and everyone ends up in the usual spot punishments are held in. The school gym, a large area the A4 seem to favor. Some of the students who are already there are dressed in their gym uniform, probably from the interrupted class that was being held there previously.

Alfred is sitting in an armchair, looking bored as he plays with his mobile, and the other four stand at his side. Arthur's eyes meet Francis' again, and he quickly turns his head away when Francis smiles, feeling his face heating up involuntarily.

What in the world?

Wang Yao has his face buried in one of those Chinese romance novels again, which is very out of place with the traditional robe he is wearing. Ivan Braginsky is beside him, with the whole unnerving smile and heavy jacket combination.

The entirety of A4 is here. Lovino must have offended them greatly. Probably by cursing at them, given how dirty his mouth tends to be.

The A4 really rule the school, don't they? Interrupting classes and moving furniture around freely is another one of the things they often do.

"The guy should be here soon," Alfred says, and some of the students cheer, disturbing Arthur immensely. Is this really something to cheer over?

He sees Matthew shakes his head slightly, which makes him feel glad. At least there's someone else who disapproves.

Indistinct voices sound out, and the yelling becomes louder and louder along with the swearing as Lovino Vargas is dragged in by three people, who are struggling to restrain him as he kicks and yells.

"...let me go!" He continues to struggle, but more students rush ahead, already eager to punch and kick at him just to please Alfred. They all look at Alfred silently, as if asking for permission.

"Hey man! How are you feeling right now?" Alfred is smiling like nothing's happened, but he's obviously angry with the newest recipient of the red notice, judging by how...scarily happy he looks now.

"Fuck you," Lovino snarls, which causes a string of loud gasps and Arthur to raise an eyebrow. Nobody has really ever talked to a member of the A4 like that, obviously.

"No thanks, but go ahead and try," Alfred says frigidly, and the whole crowd is released on Lovino, whose shouts and curses are eventually drowned out by the racket the students are causing. Yells, shouts, a cacophony of chaos. Arthur stands at the side, wincing inwardly when he hears punching and kicking.

Would Lovino even emerge out of this alive?

After the one-sided beating is finished, Arthur doesn't even get a chance to see how Lovino is before he is whisked away, presumably to the nurse's office. Everyone is still gathered around and chattering, with no clear intention of resuming classes, so Arthur takes his chance and sneaks out of the gym.

He heads for the roof, where he often goes to when he wants to be alone. And it's the only place he can talk to Mint without receiving stares.

It's a relatively warm day, and Arthur stares out at the blue sky, feeling miffed by what he had just witnessed.

"Arthur. Are you alright?" Flying Mint Bunny is as kind as usual, asking him about how he is whenever they meet.

"Bloody wankers, all of them," he says loudly, knowing that no one would hear. Because, in reality, barely anyone actually comes to the roof, even though it's clean and a quiet spot.

"Who?"

"The A4. The older Vargas got the notice today."

Arthur could've helped him, but there was so many people crowded there at the time.

But even that is an excuse. If Arthur really wanted to help, he could've. He is unfortunately not the type to rush in impulsively, as he tends to place his own good before others'.

Sometimes, he wonders what being selfless is like. Arthur cannot imagine sacrificing himself for something or someone else, but maybe that's because no situation he's been in has ever been that dire.

"They think that they're so good. Better than anyone. But that's all rubbish." Arthur talks to Flying Mint Bunny, suddenly wishing that he would have a friend other than her to say such things to.

"You could always transfer," she offers, though they both know that it is highly unlikely.

Why Arthur's whole family is so intent on him being educated here, he doesn't know. Even Alistair—who used to play tricks on him and call him a eejit when they were little—works long hours at his job just to fund Arthur's education.

It's heartwarming, but Arthur doesn't think that World Academy is worth all these sacrifices. The education he gets may be top class, but the atmosphere is honestly horrible. He can't repeat that enough.

"It's all his fault, probably." His father apparently had a very important job.

Mum generally refuses to speak about his father, and when she does, her tone is clipped. The man left them, is what Alistair says. He probably doesn't even know of the existence of Arthur's two younger sisters even until his death.

Now Arthur is stranded in this academy for the pompous, where ordinary students are punished like criminal offenders of some sort.

Sigh. It's all he's been doing lately.

Arthur stays there on the roof for a while, talking some more with Mint and occasionally looking over the railing at the green garden below, feeling the wind blow at his face.

He has to get back to class though. Can't linger here too long.

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy watches the _sourcils_ boy vent, feeling some amusement and surprisingly no anger at being insulted.

But the last line puzzles him. Whose fault? And for what?

Arthur Kirkland is more famous than he might think. The first thing he'd done wrong, unfortunately, was coming to this school. He had an almost perfect score on the entrance exam, knocking Alfred off his glorious throne of being number one.

That was the first thing that drew Francis' attention to Arthur, who he likes to think of as _sourcils_. Eyebrows, for that defining feature of his.

And just today, Francis found out that Arthur is not as cold and unapproachable as he may seem. The little rabbit was blushing nonstop just at a wink and a smile. Surprisingly cute for his grumpy behavior.

Unfortunately, he committed another crime. That is, bumping into Alfred today. Speaking of which, Alfred had not even seemed angry. More curious than offended when Arthur didn't even offer an apology.

Well, Francis is certainly becoming more and more interested in this intriguing valedictorian.

* * *

"So, his name is Arthur Kirkland, right?"Alfred asks Francis absentmindedly, suddenly reminded of the super rude commoner who bumped into him and didn't even apologize.

"Yes, he is. What, is _mon ami_ developing a crush?" Francis has that lecherous face on again, and Alfred shakes his head quickly.

" _No_. Dude, clean your mind! I was asking...he left during today's punishment, didn't he?" Three offenses, in total. Three things that Arthur did.

One for testing higher than Alfred. Eight freaking points! He has never been this much behind someone in his life.

Two for bumping into him _and_ telling him to watch where he's going. Rude much?

Three for actually leaving an event supervised by Alfred, even though he wasn't told to. Alfred's starting to wonder if this guy has something against him.

But somehow, it's those things that are getting Alfred more and more interested in Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred bites into his burger a little bit too hard, and drinks a big mouthful of soda to suppress his frustration. Why is he thinking about this so much? He should just give the guy a notice, to rid him from his life.

"He went to the roof. And he was insulting us. Truthfully, I think he's quite interesting," Francis answers, but Alfred doesn't really pay him any attention.

Francis is probably just seeing Arthur as a potential romantic partner. With or without the eyebrows, Arthur is kind of good-looking…

Wait. No. Why is Alfred F. Jones, World Academy's resident hero, thinking something like this about a rude plebeian?

"Oh, really?" Alfred feigns boredom, but he has to admit...Arthur Kirkland does interest him. Like a strange puzzle, something different from all the blind admirers Alfred has. He's had about enough of boys and girls screaming their love and devotion for him.

And Alfred F. Jones always loves a good challenge.

* * *

"Why are all of you so intent on me going to the World Academy?" Arthur raises the question again at dinner. Hopefully, he'll get a different answer this time.

"I've told you before. It's an excellent school." Mum says the same thing again, kindly and patiently. Does she even know how horrible the school is?

"Stop yer whining, Arthur," Alistair says, rough like usual, and Arthur gives him a glare.

"I don't need to go to that kind of school-"

"Like Mum said, it's a fine school. Why wouldn't you want to attend it?" Rhys says quietly, shutting Arthur up effectively. Rhys has always had this sort of ability to control a conversation.

It's somewhat true though. Besides the student behavior, it _is_ a perfectly fine place.

"Yeah! Don't you forget, you're going to be the pride of our family," Aileen says admonishingly, and Patrick nods with his sister. That further stumps Arthur, as he doesn't really want to tell them about what really is bothering him.

He just sighs and continues to eat.

* * *

A/N #2: Please Follow/Fav/Review! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** 2nd chapter here.

alguien22792: Well, I hope your view of them will improve as the story goes on. I'll try to make sure they have other sides to their personalities other than just arrogant and egocentric.

And of course, the main antagonist has to be an OC. Ha. Anyway, it's kind of hard to find antagonists, because every Hetalia character isn't necessarily bad. Russia's often used as the bad guy, but I'm not going to do that.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own.

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock begins ringing, and Arthur reaches his arm out to close it, the obnoxious sound still in his ears.

 _What time is it? Oh, almost school time…_

Wait. Almost school time?

Almost jumping out of bed, Arthur hurries to ready himself for school, hoping that he wouldn't be late. That does not seem very likely though, given the minimal amount of time he has to get to class, which is on the second floor of the F or G wing of the building…

Urrrgh. But there's no time for complaining, so Arthur dresses quickly in the Academy's uniform, quickly putting on the plaid trousers, shirt, doing his tie, and then pulling on the blue blazer. He then finishes up all the procedures that comprise his morning routine, grabs his bag after almost forgetting about it, and hurries down the stairs.

"Good morning, Arthur. " His mother notices his rush, and says nothing, just placing his lunch box on the table. It seems to be a new one. Mum's been talking a lot about getting him a new lunchbox lately, so this probably is the said lunchbox.

He doesn't need something _that_ large, but there's not any time to say much about it.

"Sorry, Mum. I'm in a hurry." Arthur still sits down temporarily to eat the slightly cold breakfast—practically inhaling it.

"I can see. I bought you a new lunchbox, so now my Artie will have something nice, like his classmates!" Has Mum always been this chirpy? Well...maybe. She's like this most of the time, except when she is angry, of course.

"...Thanks. Bye, mum."

Arthur takes a closer look at the lunchbox this time, just before he heading out. Patterned with gold leaves and flowers, it looks very fitting for the rich indeed. Arthur feels a little reluctant to bring something like this to school, as if he's trying to conform to everyone else, but there's no time. He'd mention it to his family later, about how they don't need to cut down on money just to get him better lunchboxes and other items.

Arthur walks quickly down the familiar streets, eventually breaking into a run. His family doesn't live too far from campus, so he wouldn't need to spend that much time getting there. Still, the time is short, and he has to be quick.

After what seems like forever of running, interspersed with a few close calls of tripping, Arthur rushes through the school gates, panting heavily and wiping at his forehead. The familiar building is more something of relief now, since he knows that he won't be late. Probably.

But the battle is not over yet. Arthur needs to hurry to his first class, which is, as mentioned before...upstairs.

"Brilliant," he mutters to himself before hurrying into the building.

Quickly stopping by his locker, Arthur deposits his lunchbox and other unneeded things inside before grabbing his textbooks and hurrying up the stairs. The box in particular gives him some trouble, simply because of its sheer size.

Arthur's never been tardy before, and this cannot be the first time. Just a little faster...faster…

He makes it right before the bell rings musically, unlike the overly loud beep of his former school's bell. Arthur's entrance makes quite the spectacle, what with his rushed appearance and shortness of breath, but the prying eyes soon turn away after he gives the people an unhappy look.

The teacher gives him a curious look, but says nothing and proceeds to check attendance. Arthur quickly seats himself and says "present" when his name is called, glad that he did not oversleep too much.

Someone taps on his shoulder, and Arthur turns to see Alfred—no, Matthew. Matthew.

"Hey. You made it." Matthew smiles a little, and Arthur nods back, managing a small smile, thankful for Matthew's encouragement.

"Lovino isn't here..." Matthew remarks after a while, and Arthur notices that indeed, the hot-tempered Italian is nowhere to be seen, with no one in his seat.

Were his injuries that serious? Or is he just not coming to school? Arthur has no idea, but he frowns slightly as he looks at the empty seat by the window.

Another student has had this fate befall them. Maybe the A4 just forced Lovino to leave. Arthur doesn't know if Feliciano is here or not, since the more air-headed boy is in another class, but...

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Arthur mutters, and Matthew nods. They do not speak anymore, for class is already starting, the teacher beginning with a review before resuming the current topic.

There's nothing like Maths to start the day.

* * *

It turns out that Lovino is, in fact, present. He shows up at physical education, much to Arthur's surprise, but doesn't interact much with other students, who all purposely avoid him. Even some boys Arthur used to see talk with him are avoiding him.

Class passes without much trouble. Lovino was tripped and pushed once or twice, but nothing else happens. The only thing happening seems to be the silent treatment. No one is attacking Lovino, but no one speaks to him either.

The real problem emerges though, when class ends and they are changing back into their normal clothing.

Unfortunately, Lovino seems to be missing his clothes...Arthur can't bear to look at the scene anymore.

Somebody apparently took Lovino's uniform when he wasn't noticing, leaving him in the honestly horrible-looking gym uniform, yelling at a bunch of nasty-looking students as his face gets redder and redder from anger.

Arthur had been planning on leaving without any further ado, but he catches sight of a familiar set of clothes that are on the floor, being trampled by a group of laughing students.

It somehow triggers his dormant sense of justice, reminding him of a time when he was bullied for having "imaginary friends".

Arthur can at least get the clothes back for Lovino.

"Stop it," he says as sternly and as loud as possible. The boys don't pay him any attention at first, but he repeats it, even louder this time.

" _I told you to stop,_ " Arthur almost yells, but restricts himself quickly. He can't lose his temper on people like them.

Rubbing at his temples in frustration, Arthur walks closer to the stunned boys, shoving them aside to pick up the dirty, trampled, but still intact uniform.

"Who do you think you are?" One of the boys retorts, looking a little surprised but still very angry.

"Arthur Kirkland. And I suggest that you stop the noise coming out of that hole in your face and learn some respect."

Not bothering to wait for the boy's reply, Arthur walks over and holds out the uniform to a surprised-looking Lovino.

"I don't need your help...but thank you, I guess." Lovino takes it, looking embarrassed, and Arthur nods, feeling better for having actually helped in a way.

The bell rings before anyone gets a chance to say anything, and everyone reluctantly begins to leave.

* * *

Arthur _completely_ forgot about the huge Japanese lunch box.

He stares at it for another while before taking it out of his locker, feeling greatly embarrassed as he holds it.

Arthur walks to the cafeteria, which is already full and bustling with chatter. The A4 are in their usual spots, and Arthur is already prepared to find a remote place to sit alone, as he always does.

At least, until a voice calls his name.

"Ve~ Arthur! Come sit with us!" Arthur recognizes the familiar voice of Feliciano Vargas, Lovino's brother. He's at the usual table he sits in, but this time, there's only Honda Kiku and Lovino with him.

"Sure..." Arthur heard earlier that the Beilschmidt brothers are on holiday. Helping with the family business or something like that. He doesn't pay much attention to such things.

"Thanks for helping _fratello_ today. He told me about it," Feliciano says before eating another forkful of pasta, his obvious favorite food that he is always talking about, even in the middle of class.

"It was the right thing to do," Arthur says, a little overwhelmed. Lovino doesn't say anything, but gives him a nod after a moment of hesitation.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Arthur-san," Honda Kiku says, sounding as calm and soft as he always does.

"It's my pleasure," Arthur says. He doesn't know Honda Kiku very well, only hearing that he has a complicated history with Wang Yao, and that he is very polite, being painstakingly so.

Seems like somebody he'll have no problem getting along with, Arthur thinks before proceeding to unwrap his lunchbox.

"Oh, is that a tiered _bento_?" Kiku's eyes light up with recognition, surprising Arthur suddenly. Well, he should've expected Kiku to notice anyway, since he's Japanese.

"Uh, yes?"

"My family has some of these. I'm glad to see that you are appreciating different cultures." Kiku smiles, and Arthur offers one of his own back, though he's rather confused inside.

So, this _bento_ lunchbox somehow made him a new friend? Well, acquaintance. Not a friend yet, but Kiku seems like a potential friend.

Arthur opens the lid and sets it aside, noticing how everyone seems to freeze upon seeing its contents.

"What is it?" Is there something wrong? But it's just Mum's usual cooking, the nice shade of black it always is.

"Arthur-san...pardon me, but is that what you are planning to eat?" Kiku laughs nervously, and Arthur glances at him with confusion.

"Yes? Is there something wrong about it?"

"Well, it's burnt, for one," Lovino says, and Arthur tenses immediately, feeling the beginnings of anger. Actually, he isn't too surprised that Lovino got a red notice, if he's always saying things like this.

"Ahhhh, don't mind _fratello_ , Arthur. Your food is perfectly fine." Feliciano clamps a hand over Lovino's mouth, and the two talk extensively for a while, effectively bewildering Arthur and dissolving his anger.

"...Okay?" What an odd group of people. But they're somehow amusing too, in their own way.

Arthur is actually beginning to enjoy their company. He admits that not all people at this school are arrogant and self-centered, after all.

"I'm going to get some more pasta!" Feliciano exclaims after a while, and he stands up with his tray, prepared to head towards the food.

A sudden crash silences the whole cafeteria.

Feliciano accidentally collided with someone. What's more, what remains of the tomato sauce formerly on his tray is now on that person's shirt, surely about to leave a stain.

But why is the whole cafeteria quiet? Arthur looks up, and he just knows.

Because...the person Feliciano crashed into…

...He's Alfred F. Jones.

And today is a day that he isn't wearing his uniform too, which means that his designer clothing is stained…

"V-Ve! I'm very sorry! Sorry! Don't hit me, don't hit me!" Feliciano immediately starts panicking and fretting, but Alfred pays him no attention, only rubbing at the red on his shirt for a bit, his slowness surely an exaggeration.

"How are you going to pay for this?"

"H-Huh?" Feliciano stops his rambling, looking frightened at the expressionless Alfred, who scowls.

"I said, how are you going to pay for ruining my shirt? It's brand new!" Alfred really looks like a child sometimes, when he's angry. Or maybe he _is_ just like a child, who hasn't grown up and out of his cruelty.

"I'll pay! I'll pay! Please don't hit me..." Feliciano looks more cheerful. At least, slightly less miserable as his face lights up at a prospective way out of the situation.

"No thanks," Alfred says before suddenly tearing off his shirt and throwing it at Feliciano, who flinches and further shrinks into himself.

Even though he's standing in his undershirt, Alfred still looks angry and intimidating as he speaks again.

"Beilschmidt's not here to protect you, right? How about—"

"He already apologized."

Arthur regrets saying the words as soon as they're out of his mouth, but there is no use in regretting, since he, well, already said it.

"…"

Damn his impulsive streak. Arthur knew that it would get him into trouble someday.

"What? You're his friend or something?" Alfred turns to Arthur, who stares back at him despite the urge to look away.

Ah, to hell with conforming to everyone. If Arthur is going to rebel, he will rebel to the end.

"I just think that you shouldn't be so harsh. He may have dirtied your shirt, but at least he showed remorse." Arthur's always been very good with hiding nervousness, which is how he is feeling currently. Right now, he's just about prepared for people to start rushing up to pummel him good for talking to a member of the "oh so brilliant A4" like that.

"..." Alfred doesn't say anything, and his expression is unreadable. Arthur allows the silence to continue for a while, but speaks on.

"Please let him go. He made a small mistake, and I think you would be gracious enough to forgive him," Arthur says, mind not really fixated on what he's saying anymore. Just the sheer nervousness is overwhelming him. Would he receive a red notice for this?

"Tsk." Alfred gives Feliciano an angry look and walks away, leaving a whole cafeteria of wide-eyed people to start whispering. Glances flutter everywhere, most of them in Arthur's direction.

Arthur stands there for a while before he almost collapses into his chair, feeling unexpectedly tired from the confrontation. Was he _that_ nervous about it? Granted, it was just standing up to a bully...Well, a rich and influential bully who can possibly ruin Arthur's life.

"Are you alright? That was very brave of you, Arthur-san." Kiku has a look of concern, but Arthur waves him off.

"I'm fine." Probably.

"Thank you," Feliciano says, and Lovino follows suit. The look of worry does not leave their face though, for they all know that they are still in danger of being punished. Either them or Arthur...or maybe all of them.

"It wasn't that important," Arthur mutters. It was just standing up for what he thinks is right after all, and he would've felt terrible if he had not done anything.

Now though, he feels slightly better. He did what he needed to do.

"I'd say that it is, actually, since no one normally dares to speak to the A4 like that." Kiku smiles weakly, returning to his lunch. Arthur nods, but his mind isn't on his food anymore.

What will happen to him? The worst would probably be him transferring...that wouldn't be the end of the world, but his family would be disappointed.

Arthur could just tell them about what was happening. They'd understand. But still...

Or maybe he should just stop worrying about it. He'll probably see the consequences of his actions...tomorrow. At least, he shouldn't keep on fretting about it.

But the dread still exists in Arthur's mind, and he does not miss all the glances and whispers around him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Alfred is pissed _._ And by pissed, he means _pissed._

Ripping apart another red piece of paper, he slams his fist into the desk, yelling his problem out loud.

"Why is it SO hard?"

Every single time he tries to write up a red notice, he can't bring himself to finish it. Can't sign his name to make it official. He should just make up his mind and stop killing trees, but...Alfred somehow doesn't want to finish the notice.

All because that guy is somehow interesting to him? Or maybe it really is an attraction, like Francis said…

No. No. No.

And why should he be curious about Arthur Kirkland anyway? The only special things about him are his grades, his eyebrows, his entire appearance, really, him bumping into Alfred, him helping Lovino in gym, him helping Feliciano at lunch…

Arrrgh. That's a lot. Alfred's beginning to have trouble convincing himself. Alright. Maybe he does care a little bit. Arthur Kirkland isn't too bad-looking, and he's pretty different from most of the other students, who either worship Alfred or avoid him.

Alfred can't determine if his strange feelings towards Kirkland are exactly good or more bad.

"You're having trouble with writing a notice?"

 _Oh, Mattie's here._

He's always so quiet and soft-spoken, always surprising Alfred a bit whenever he shows up. Alfred's talked to him before about being more outgoing. Heck, he could even join the A4 (or A5, as it would be in that case) if he wanted to. Alfred told him that a long time ago. But no, Matthew prefers the quiet life.

Matthew is staring pointedly at the trash can full of crumpled and ripped paper, all a bright, dangerous red. He gives Alfred another curious look, which somehow embarrasses him.

"What?" He'll never tell Matthew that it was because of Arthur Kirkland...Just saying that would make Alfred uncool. It's not like him to be conflicted over things like this…

Which he _is_ conflicted over things like this.

It's too confusing.

"...Arthur Kirkland, eh? It's rare to see you like this," Matthew says quietly, and walks away before Alfred can reply.

What's with him today?

"You know that she's coming back in a few hours, right?" Alfred shouts as a second thought, and he turns back to his newest red paper after Matthew nods. They don't speak anymore of it, since none of them care for her anyway.

Their mother, the cold and unreachable woman who is working 24/7, never sparing any time for any of her children. She's also the one who married Alfred's older sister off. In short, a materialistic and cold workaholic who cares about nothing but the company. "Company before all" should be her motto.

Just thinking about her ruins Alfred's mood a little more, because he still can't deny that he wants her to act caring. Just a little. But that will never happen.

He looks at the red square in his hands again and sighs, quickly scribbling his name on in a fit of inspiration.

"There. It wasn't that hard." Self-comforting words...

But why does he still feel so unsatisfied?

* * *

Dinner. An okay time that is absolutely horrible whenever his mother is around.

Speaking of his mother, Grace Jones currently sits at the far end of the table, keeping that stern looking even when she's eating.

The dim light does _not_ help the atmosphere at all. Honestly, Alfred hates eating like this, with his mother and servants both at his side, as if they're spying on his every mood. Plus, nobody even talks. Not even a word. Matthew always seems even _more_ invisible whenever dinnertime with Mother comes around.

Alfred and Matthew both pause in eating though, when their mother's eyes grows sharp and she does that familiar gesture to call for the butler.

"Lewis. I would like to speak to the chef."

Oh...Something's going to happen. But Alfred just continues eating, not wanting to stare too much.

Mother loves to clear out the staff and get replacements every time she comes back. Alfred's used to it, since it's becoming almost a household tradition at this rate. He feels a little bad for the chef, who, judging by the few times they've met, doesn't seem too bad.

And speaking of the chef, there he is, standing obediently by the table, looking nervous and tense. Completely different from the excitement he showed back on his first day of work.

"Who cooked this?" Mother asks coldly, eyeing the dish with disdain.

The chef does well to respond quickly, even though that won't help him. "I did, madam."

"You. Do not show up here starting tomorrow...no. Starting now. Lewis, please show him out with the proper procedures." Mother gives him a cold look before wiping her mouth and pushing her plate aside to be cleared off by a maid.

Alfred continues eating, trying not to watch the man's struggles as he is being "showed out".

* * *

It must be still early. Around five o'clock. But Arthur is awakened by the sound of something clattering. Maybe something fell?

Yawning a little, he slowly gets up and walks down the stairs to examine the situation for himself. But what he doesn't expect...is to see Mum and Alistair conversing in the kitchen.

Keeping himself hidden behind a wall, Arthur begins to shamelessly eavesdrop, all other purposes forgotten in light of his curiosity.

The earlier sound seems to be a pan that fell to the ground. Nothing important.

"Arthur's been doing well with exams lately...I'll give him something extra from my lunch," Mum says quietly.

"He can have my share of biscuits." Alistair says, shocking Arthur as he stands there, disbelieving.

Sweets aren't Alistair's favorite, but Arthur knows that his brother likes them. Giving his brother a hard stare, Arthur frowns in confusion. Are they as poor to the point that they need to divide food? Or does his family always just give him the best things...

"Is it really alright? I can give him my share. You don't need to give anything." Mum moves to retrieve something, but Alistair shakes his head.

"He can have it."

Those words touch Arthur somehow, and he gives his mother and older brother one last look before returning upstairs, feelings mixed.

His family...they really give him so much, don't they?

He'll give the World Academy another chance then, since they all put so much faith in him. He'll try to make the most of his schooling there.

* * *

Another day of school. Hopefully, nothing would happen to Arthur, he assures himself as he walks through the gate.

"Hello." A small voice speaks, and Arthur turns to see Matthew, who waves a little before joining Arthur on his walk.

Why the sudden approach, Arthur doesn't know, but he's glad that someone wants to talk to him.

"Do you know...if the A4 are going to give out another red notice anytime soon?" Arthur still worries, and decides to ask Matthew, since he's Alfred's brother. Hopefully, his actions yesterday wouldn't be severe enough to receive that feared notice…

"Oh, um, I'm not sure. Alfred usually doesn't talk about these things with me, so I don't know exactly." Matthew chuckles nervously and gives Arthur an apologetic look, his actions seeming strange somehow.

"Oh...alright." Is Matthew avoiding something? That Arthur can sense. He frowns slightly and opens his mouth, about to ask, but decide to later, since his locker is just up ahead.

"Well, see you later," Arthur says with a nod.

"See you," Matthew says quietly before turning, leaving a confused Arthur standing there for a while.

Just what is Matthew avoiding?

Shaking his head, Arthur turns to his locker, entering the familiar combination with ease. Stuffing the lunchbox inside was a tad troublesome last time because of its size...Hopefully it would be easier today.

But when Arthur opens the locker, what he sees inside chases away all stray thoughts from his mind.

His bag slides down his shoulder and onto the floor unceremoniously, and it is all he can do to not drop the lunchbox too.

Because… stuck right in the middle of his locker is a red notice.

* * *

 **A/N #2:** Gasp! The plot thickens!


End file.
